Sur la glace
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Sur la glace, Kanzaki virevolte, Kayano rayonne et Manami s'écrase. Sur la glace, Asano est un monstre de froideur et de haine et Karma est une bête sauvage. • UA, patinage artistique • Karmanami
1. S'écraser au sol -Manami-

**Disclaimer :** Assassination Classroom appartient à Yûsei Matsui.

 **Personnages :** Okuda, Karma, Kayano, Kanzaki et Asano pour les plus importants. Koro-sensei (sous sa forme humaine, parce que je vois mal un poulpe patiner), Aguri, Irina, Karasuma, Nagisa, Sugino, Isogai et Hayami en second plan. Et tout le reste de la 3-E, en fait.

 **NdA :** Comment ça, j'ai déjà plein de fics en cours ? Mais non, pas du t- *évite les tomates* En vrai cette fic est un don du ciel parce qu'elle me permet d'affronter le syndrome de la page blanche. Je l'aime tellement. :'(

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je tiens à remercier **Rin-BlackRabbit** pour ses encouragements, sache que je t'aime peu importe à quel point tu détruis ma vie. ;;

* * *

 **S'écraser au sol**

* * *

Dans la lenteur et la douceur habituelles, les premières notes de musique s'élèvent.

Manami les fredonne du bout des lèvres, d'une voix si basse qu'elle-même ne s'entend pas. Elle les a écoutées tant de fois qu'elle les connait maintenant par cœur. Le rythme s'accélère, et elle se tait de peur de briser la magie de l'instant ; elle n'a même pas conscience d'avoir cessé de respirer.

 _Triple salchow._

Kanzaki s'élève dans les airs, si haut qu'elle pourrait presque s'envoler. La rotation, aussi bien que la réception sur la glace, sont gracieuses et élégantes et s'accordent parfaitement à la musique qui se fait de plus en plus rapide. Cette prestation, bien que répétée très souvent par la jeune fille, ne manque jamais d'impressionner son public. Son visage, autour duquel virevolte de longs cheveux noir de geais, ne laisse pas transparaître le moindre signe de fatigue ni la moindre émotion, alors que son corps bouge comme s'il était né pour vivre cet instant.

Dans les regards de ses camarades se reflètent émerveillement et désir et envie. Sur la glace, Kanzaki est une reine que ses fervents admirateurs ne peuvent que contempler, ivres de pouvoir se saisir de sa grâce et de sa sensualité pour se les approprier.

La performance se termine sur une nouvelle note douce, que Manami ne manque pas de chantonner faiblement avant que le silence ne gagne l'assemblée. Les joues de la jeune patineuse sont si rouges qu'on aurait dit qu'elles avaient attendu la fin de la danse sur glace pour manifester leur fatigue. L'enchantement semble se dissiper lentement lorsqu'elle se laisse tomber à genoux à même le sol pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

Applaudissements et acclamations fusent de toutes parts, et Kanzaki dépense le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste dans un petit rire dont l'écho résonne à travers les ovations du public. Kayano enfile ses patins à toute vitesse et se précipite vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, mais dans sa hâte, elle s'emmêle les pieds et tombe sur la glace la tête la première. La bouche de Manami forme un « o » parfait l'espace de quelques secondes, avant qu'elle n'éclate à son tour d'un rire qui contamine l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

Kayano, en dehors de ses propres performances, peut se révéler être une véritable catastrophe sur pattes – comme à l'instant. De nature aimable et serviable, elle n'en reste pas moins particulièrement appréciée par l'ensemble du club de patinage artistique.

C'est Irina-sensei, l'un de leurs entraîneurs, qui va à son tour sur la patinoire pour les aider à se relever, sans manquer de féliciter Kanzaki et de faire remarquer son manque de sérieux à l'autre, dont l'air boudeur déclenche à nouveau l'hilarité générale.

Le lycée Kunugigaoka est l'un des nombreux lycées de Tokyo à proposer un large amalgame de sports sur glace, dont le patinage artistique. Le club dédié à cet effet comprend plus de dix membres et nécessite trois entraîneurs, tous plus compétents les uns que les autres ; d'anciens patineurs de renom ayant dû mettre fin à leurs carrières respectives, Irina-sensei pour des raisons de santé, Karasuma-sensei et Koro-sensei en prenant leur retraite.

Les deux derniers sont étrangement absents, aujourd'hui, et Manami trouve ça dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pu assister à la mise au point de la performance de Kanzaki. Koro-sensei l'aurait très probablement félicitée en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête, et Karasuma-sensei se serait contenté d'un sourire discret.

De nouveaux crissements de patins la tirent de sa rêverie. À nouveau, c'est la chevelure verte de Kayano, tressée à la perfection, qui se démarque sur la patinoire. Se dégagent d'elle une assurance et une joie de vivre qui transparaissent aussi bien sur son visage que dans ses mouvements, inimitables. La musique s'élève, pas spécialement lente, mais d'emblée incroyablement entraînante. _Urban Chrome*_ , reconnait Manami pour avoir observé son amie s'entraîner dessus des dizaines de fois. La performance douce et suave de Kanzaki est déjà effacée par celle plus ardente et dynamique de Kayano, qui évolue sur la glace avec véhémence.

 _Triple lutz, triple boucle piqué._

Avec une certaine frustration, Manami tapote le sol en rythme avec la musique. En voyant l'euphorie qui se peint petit à petit sur le visage de son amie aux cheveux verts, elle n'a plus qu'une envie : enfiler ses patins, se laisser glisser sur la glace, tournoyer sur elle-même jusqu'à en avoir le vertige, sauter aussi haut que Kanzaki pour se sentir pousser des ailes et s'envoler.

La mélodie ralentit petit à petit, jusqu'à disparaître totalement ; à la dernière note, Kayano pose une main sur sa hanche et tend l'autre en direction du public que constituent ses camarades pour le saluer. Plus que la fatigue, c'est la gaieté qui se reflète sur son visage enfantin, alors que même de loin, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur indescriptible. Les ovations mettent cette fois-ci moins de temps à retentir alors que la jeune fille retourne auprès de ses camarades. Manami réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule des élèves qui la complimentent et lui prend la main – elles se connaissent depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce simple geste signifie _Félicitations_.

Bien qu'Irina-sensei n'émette pas le moindre commentaire, un sourire narquois danse sur ses lèvres : le contraste entre les performances de Kayano et sa maladresse habituelle l'a toujours amusé. D'un simple claquement de mains, elle l'invite à aller se reposer sur un banc prévu à cet effet, donnant par la même occasion aux autres membres du club l'autorisation de patiner à leur tour.

La patinoire finit très vite par grouiller d'élèves venus entraîner aussi bien leur danse que les sauts, et Manami se mêle à eux avec une certaine excitation. (Ses lunettes trop rondes sont abandonnées avec ses affaires, quelque part derrière la patinoire, et sont remplacées par des lentilles de contact.)

Elle voudrait pouvoir créer une chorégraphie sur une musique de son choix, mais elle sait que ce privilège ne lui est pas – ne lui est _plus_ réservé et que seules Kayano et Kanzaki en bénéficient, parce qu'elles sont celles qui représenteront Tokyo au tournoi inter-lycées d'été pour les performances féminines.

– Manami ! s'écrie Irina-sensei plus loin, la faisant sursauter. Tu dois encore entraîner tes axels !

Lorsque tous les regards convergent irrémédiablement vers elle, elle sent le peu de confiance en elle qu'elle a réussi à accumuler s'évaporer dans l'air comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. À son plus grand soulagement, l'attention se détourne bien vite d'elle et elle peut tenter ses sauts sans être dérangée.

– Kimura, les lacets de tes patins sont défaits ! Maehara, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas tenter de quadruples…

Elle inspire longuement. S'élance. (La voix d'Irina-sensei et les crissements des patins de ses camarades lui semblent maintenant lointains.)

 _Double axel._

Ses pieds quittent le sol l'espace de quelques secondes. La rotation est parfaite, la sensation délicieuse. _Ces ailes qui me poussent dans le dos me feront prendre mon envol._

La chute n'en est que plus affreuse.

La griffe de l'un de ses patins se penche brutalement sur la glace, la faisant basculer de tout son poids sur le côté ; elle a beau tenter de se rattraper avec une main, elle ne fait que s'étaler encore plus par terre.

À travers ses yeux embués de larmes de douleur, elle peut voir Irina-sensei se frapper le front du plat de la main. Les autres sont trop habitués à la voir tomber pour lui accorder la moindre attention.

– Manami… Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour danser si bien mais rater absolument tous tes sauts…

– J-Je suis désolée… bégaye-t-elle pour toute réponse. (Ses yeux la picotent ; elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû mettre ses lentilles pour un simple entraînement.)

Son entraîneuse soupire bruyamment et se dirige lentement vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, comme elle l'a fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec Kanzaki. Yada, l'une des managers du club, vient lui proposer une bouteille d'eau fraîche, qu'elle accepte avec plaisir : sa gorge brûle ; ce n'est que le début de l'entraînement.

Elle se laisse tomber mollement sur le banc sur lequel sont installées Kanzaki et Kayano et leur offre un léger sourire pour les saluer. Elle ne comprend toujours pas comment ces deux filles talentueuses ont pu devenir ses meilleures amies, alors qu'elle est la patineuse la plus faible de tout le club. Elle a déjà posé la question à Kayano – sur LINE, bien sûr, parce qu'elle aurait été bien trop effrayée de le faire en vrai – mais elle lui a seulement répondu de cesser de manquer de confiance en elle. « Le patinage n'a rien à voir avec notre amitié, d'accord ? Il nous a seulement permis de nous rencontrer. »

Manami veut y croire. Qu'elle n'est pas un boulet.

Comme à leur habitude, elles l'encouragent et lui certifient que les efforts qu'elle fournit porteront bientôt leurs fruits ; elles mentent, elle le sait, parce que cela fait plus de deux ans qu'elle s'entraîne dur mais qu'elle ne fait que s'écraser au sol.

* * *

Le soleil commence tout juste à disparaître à l'horizon, partagé entre le jour et la nuit, lorsque les activités du club se terminent. Sur le chemin du retour, Manami a tout le loisir d'observer la couleur bleue du ciel se faire remplacer par un orange plus doux et plus chaleureux, moins agressif. Cela a pour effet de l'apaiser du trop-plein d'émotions qui la tenaillent depuis quelques temps maintenant, sans pour autant le faire disparaître totalement.

Elle veut virevolter dans les airs comme Kanzaki, rayonner sur la glace comme Kayano.

Cesser de s'écraser.

Le ciel s'assombrit de plus en plus. Elle ralentit le pas pour être certaine d'arriver après la fermeture à la patinoire située à quelques rues de son lycée. La patronne, Aguri-san, la connait assez bien pour accepter de la laisser profiter de la tranquillité qui règne dans sa patinoire le soir et lui offrir un entraînement particulier – elle n'en a pas l'air, mais elle est arrivée première à un tournoi lors de ses années lycées, et n'a depuis jamais laissé tomber le patinage. Sa danse, autant que ses sauts, sont empreints d'une douceur inimitable. Manami peut bien passer des heures à la contempler évoluer sur la glace sans jamais s'en lasser.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à destination, la jeune femme l'accueille comme à son habitude avec un large sourire et lui remet une paire de patins à sa taille. Aucun regard de jugement ne pèse sur elle, ici ; elle enfile ses patins, dépose ses lunettes sur les rebords de la patinoire (Au diable les lentilles, se dit-elle) et s'élance sur la glace.

– Je lance le thème principal de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ , comme d'habitude ? lui crie Aguri-san au loin.

Elle acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête. Sa voix ne porte pas assez pour qu'elle puisse répondre assez fort, de toute façon.

La violente musique qui retentit immédiatement dans la pièce fait exploser ses tympans, jusque-là habitués au silence de la pièce. La seconde de retard qu'elle cumule peut lui devenir fatale pour le reste de sa performance, mais, en danse, elle est capable d'accomplir l'impossible.

Le rythme de ses mouvements accélère légèrement, imperceptiblement, assez pour lui permettre de combler son retard. La musique est rapide, si rapide qu'un sentiment de contentement s'empare d'elle alors qu'elle tournoie sur elle-même en rythme. Se contenter de danser ne lui permet pas de s'envoler, mais seulement de calmer la frustration qui grandit chaque jour un peu plus en elle.

Avancer la cheville gauche, plier le genou. Déployer la jambe droite en avant. Se pencher légèrement.

 _Pirouette assise._

– C'est parfait, Okuda-san ! croit-elle entendre. (Elle n'en est pas sûre, la musique est trop forte.)

Elle ramène un pied au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'elle continue de glisser de sa jambe libre ; si Kayano peut réaliser cette spirale inconfortable avec une aisance prodigieuse, alors pourquoi pas elle ? Sa souplesse est meilleure ; sa _danse_ est meilleure.

– Okuda-san, double axel !

Irrémédiablement, ses mouvements ralentissent. _Saute_ , ordonne-t-elle à son corps, s'ordonne-t-elle à elle-même. _Saute avec la grâce de Kanzaki et la fougue de Kayano. Saute. Saute._

 _Je veux m'envoler_ , lui répond son corps, se répond-elle à elle-même alors qu'elle s'élève dans les airs. _Pas m'écraser._

Les ailes qui lui poussent dans le dos l'espace de quelques secondes disparaissent sitôt que les griffes de ses patins rencontrent à nouveau la glace, d'une brutalité à laquelle elle n'est que trop habituée. À nouveau, l'un d'entre eux s'incline plus que de raison et elle culbute violemment sur le côté, sans aucune possibilité de se rattraper. Le contact dur et froid de la glace contre ses quelques parcelles de peau mises à nues la ramène à la réalité, brusquement, fatalement, inévitablement, _fatidiquement_.

A-t-elle réellement cru qu'elle pourrait égaler cet idéal que représentent Kanzaki et Kayano et prendre son envol ?

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne tente de les refouler ( _À quoi bon, si je finis par craquer plus tard ?_ se dit-elle) et un rire nerveux lui échappe, tous deux révélateurs du surcroît de sentiments négatifs qui la hantent depuis trop longtemps maintenant. La musique cesse aussitôt, sans doute interrompue par Aguri-san, qui se précipite sur la patinoire après avoir enfilé à la va-vite une paire de patins.

– Okuda-san, tout va bien ? demande-t-elle en se penchant sur elle, puis elle semble réaliser la stupidité de sa question car elle lui tend la main et ajoute : Viens, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Manami acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête. Dans un reniflement bruyant, elle prend la main d'Aguri-san (s'y accroche comme si sa vie en dépendait) et tente d'ignorer la sensation de malaise qui vient se saisir d'elle.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle rate un saut. Ce n'est pas si grave.

Aguri-san l'aide à quitter la glace et à retirer ses patins et la force à s'installer sur l'un des nombreux bancs qui bordent la patinoire alors qu'elle va lui chercher une gourde d'eau. La lycéenne n'y voit pas grand-chose, sans ses lunettes (elle a oublié de les récupérer en sortant), alors elle reste sagement assise à attendre le retour de son aînée. Les battements effrénés de son cœur commencent petit à petit à se calmer, mais les larmes continuent à couler à flots sur son visage.

Elle a honte.

Bien qu'elle sache que cela est inutile, elle se cache le visage de ses deux mains ; elle ne veut pas que la patronne de la patinoire voit ses yeux bouffis et rougis, ses joues inondées, sa figure déformée par une horrible grimace de tristesse.

Rompant le silence platonique de la salle, ses sanglots se font de plus en plus forts, et ce même si elle tente de les stopper. Elle se déteste de ne pas pouvoir voler, de ne savoir reproduire que des mouvements basiques qui ne lui permettront jamais de se dresser parmi les meilleurs.

La main qui vient se glisser dans son dos la fait sursauter. Mais elle ne veut pas se retourner, si c'est pour montrer à Aguri-san à quel point elle est ridicule et pitoyable et affronter son regard qui ne l'a pourtant jamais jugée.

– Okuda-san.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais elle reste empreinte de son habituelle chaleur, douce et rassurante.

– Ne baisse pas les bras.

Elle marque une petite pause, avant d'ajouter :

– Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir venir, demain soir ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Manami veut refuser parce qu'elle consacre d'ordinaire ses soirées de week-end à ses études, mais la proposition est assez intrigante pour qu'elle finisse par accepter, d'un simple hochement de tête hésitant.

Les deux mains qui recouvrent son visage se baissent lentement alors que ses sanglots se tarissent, sans doute grâce à la chaleur de la main qui effectue de lents mouvements de va-et-vient le long de son dos. Elle ose un coup d'œil hésitant vers Aguri-san. De si près, la jeune femme est encore plus ravissante que sur la glace. Ses traits, notamment la courbe de sa mâchoire, lui rappellent quelque peu ceux de Kayano, ce qui lui tire un léger sourire car elles partagent également cette maladresse touchante qui les caractérisent si bien.

Cette position douce et réconfortante retire à la lycéenne toute envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle voudrait pouvoir rester plus longtemps ainsi, bercée par le silence quasi-religieux de la patinoire et la main d'Aguri-san, mais elle sait que ses parents risquent de s'inquiéter si elle rentre après l'heure qu'elle leur a annoncée. Elle esquisse un mouvement pour se lever, faisant reculer la main de son aînée, et se dirige vers les rebords de la patinoire pour récupérer ses lunettes.

– À lund- À demain, Aguri-san, murmure-t-elle avant de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière.

Puis, une fois sortie, elle croit entendre :

– À demain !

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arrive chez elle, Manami est accueillie par un vacarme anormal, notamment des rires et des voix bien différentes de celles de ses parents. Elle se rappelle alors que le dîner d'aujourd'hui est un repas de famille soigneusement organisé par son père, qu'elle-même avait attendu avec une impatience fébrile. Elle n'a néanmoins plus le cœur à plaisanter avec ses cousins, oncles et tantes, bien trop épuisée physiquement et moralement par sa bien trop longue journée.

Elle tente de rejoindre sa chambre d'un pas discret, s'imaginant d'ores et déjà se relaxer sous une douche bien chaude avant de rejoindre la quiétude de son lit, mais c'est sans compter sur les yeux de lynx de l'un de ces oncles qui la repère depuis la salle à manger où toute la famille est réunie.

– Tiens, si ce n'est pas notre petite patineuse adorée ! Alors, encore à t'entraîner jusqu'à pas d'heure aux… Comment ça s'appelle, déjà ? quadruples ?

– À ce stade, tu deviendras peut-être la première personne à placer un quadruple axel en compétition, qui sait ! continue sa femme, plus calée sur le sujet que lui.

Manami a un rire nerveux ; elle veut juste se terrer dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir. Tout le monde à table s'est tu, attendant fébrilement de l'entendre dire quelque chose.

– B-bonsoir, bégaye-t-elle pour toute réponse. Je vais, euh… salle de bains. Laver.

Sans même leur laisser le temps de placer un mot, elle fuit à l'étage et claque la porte de sa chambre.

Elle sort son téléphone de son sac et, en le déverrouillant, constate avec surprise le nom d'Aguri-san qui y est affiché. Elle ouvre précipitamment le SMS que son aînée lui a envoyé, et, sous l'incompréhension, le relit près d'une dizaine de fois :

[J'ai oublié de te prévenir, mais tu ne seras que simple spectatrice demain. Pas la peine de ramener tes affaires !]

* * *

Lorsqu'elle émerge du sommeil, Manami sent d'affreuses courbatures torturer les muscles de son corps. Ses réveils ont toujours été douloureux, mais elle ne s'y est jamais habituée.

Ses journées de samedi sont d'ordinaire consacrées à ses entraînements, mais comme elle ratera ses révisions du soir pour voir Aguri-san, l'idée sécher les activités de club dans le but de se consacrer à ses études l'effleure ; elle la repousse immédiatement.

Le patinage est sa raison de vivre.

* * *

– Le boucle piqué est le saut le plus simple à réaliser en patinage artistique, et donc l'un de ceux qui rapportent le moins de points, explique Koro-sensei d'une voix forte dans le but de se faire entendre de tous ses élèves. Néanmoins, il peut s'avérer une arme redoutable lorsque placé en combinaison. Karasuma-sensei ?

– Je sais, répond celui-ci d'un ton froid qui lui est habituel, avant de prendre de l'élan sur la glace.

Ses mouvements sont, comme à l'accoutumée, fluides et empreints d'une combativité débordante. Comme se plait souvent à le dire Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei évolue sur la glace tel un guerrier sur un champ de bataille, tel un lion régnant en maître sur la savane. Il se laisse glisser sur une jambe avant de s'élever dans les airs dans un somptueux lutz (Un triple, remarque Manami en comptant les rotations). Sa réception est tout aussi parfaite, mais à peine a-t-il atterri sur la glace qu'il s'élève à nouveau, plus fort et plus haut encore. Magnifique double, non, triple boucle piqué, qui laisse l'ensemble de ses élèves subjugués et totalement transis d'admiration ; même Kayano, alors qu'elle-même a déjà placé la même combinaison dans son programme.

Koro-sensei hoche la tête avec approbation, et Irina-sensei se met à l'applaudir des deux mains, émerveillée. Les élèves finissent très vite par la suivre, mais Karasuma-sensei ne laisse toujours pas la moindre émotion transparaître sur son visage.

– Cette combinaison est l'une de celles que l'on retrouve le plus chez les patineurs de haut niveau, dit Koro-sensei. Certains d'entre vous en sont certes déjà capables (Il gratifie Kayano et Kanzaki d'un clin d'œil appuyé), mais je vous conseille d'y aller doucement, en commençant par des sauts simples.

– Tu entends ça, Maehara ? fait leur unique coach féminin. Des sauts simples, pas des quadruples !

– Ouais, ouais…

– Un volontaire ? demande Karasuma-sensei.

Un silence religieux s'installe immédiatement autour d'eux. Puis une voix s'élève, si basse qu'elle ressemblerait presque à un murmure :

– Je veux bien essayer.

Hayami Rinka se sépare du petit groupe d'élèves rassemblés dans un coin de la patinoire et s'avance lentement vers Karasuma-sensei, qui l'accueille avec un petit sourire qui n'apparait que très rarement. Elle est l'une des rares troisième année du club, en plus de Kanzaki et Sugaya (un garçon dont la vocation semble plus être la peinture que le patinage) ; sa maturité est visible sur son visage totalement dénudé d'émotions.

Manami sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine : Hayami et sa froideur l'ont toujours effrayée.

Celle-ci s'élance sur la glace avec une rapidité et une agilité déconcertantes qui ne lui sont que bien trop familières.

– Elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

C'est Kanzaki qui a parlé – chuchoté dans son oreille, si près d'elle qu'elle en a sursauté. Elle est sur le point de répondre qu'elle ne sait pas, qu'elle ne voit de quoi elle veut bien parler (C'est un mensonge, évidemment), mais un grand fracas la coupe alors qu'elle vient d'ouvrir la bouche.

Dans sa précipitation, Hayami a raté la réception de son lutz simple (Peut-être double ? Manami ne sait pas, elle n'a pas vu) et s'est violemment écrasée sur la glace, de la même manière que se serait écrasé un patineur débutant tentant un quadruple axel. En y regardant de plus près, son pied droit est anormalement tordu. Koro-sensei se précipite vers elle en hurlant à Kimura, l'élève le plus rapide du club, d'aller chercher un kit de premier secours dans la réserve.

Manami se sent nauséeuse.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais remarqué que le style de patinage de Hayami est si semblable au sien ; qu'elle n'est pas la seule à maîtriser l'ensemble des mouvements à la perfection mais à rater même les sauts les plus basiques. Bien qu'une part d'elle soit soulagée que le problème ne vienne pas de sa personne, une autre part ne peut s'empêcher d'être extrêmement mal à l'aise.

 _Y a-t-il seulement un moyen d'arranger ça ?_

La blessée est portée par Karasuma-sensei jusqu'à l'infirmerie la plus proche, placée à quelques mètres seulement de la patinoire en prévision d'accidents de ce genre. L'entraînement reprend très vite, dans un silence morbide. (Manami n'ose plus regarder Kanzaki dans les yeux.)

Sans doute par crainte d'un autre accident, Koro-sensei ne lui propose pas de tenter une combinaison alors que ses camarades défilent sur la glace, les uns après les autres. Kanzaki réalise la sienne avec plus de vigueur encore que lors de sa dernière performance, mais Kayano pose la main au sol en voulant placer un quadruple bouclé piqué plutôt que l'un de ses habituels triples. Un cri indigné s'échappe des lèvres d'Irina-sensei, qui ne manque pas de pincer les joues de son élève en lui faisant remarquer qu'un second accident n'est pas le bienvenu.

– Okuda-san, Isogai-kun !

La jeune fille sursaute. C'est Koro-sensei qui, après avoir expliqué à un membre du club ce qui ne va pas dans ses sauts, l'a – les a interpellés. Tout comme Manami, Isogai est en deuxième année ; elle ne sait pas grand-chose de lui car elle ne lui a quasiment jamais parlé, mais il semble assez populaire auprès de l'ensemble des filles du lycée (En ce moment même, des dizaines de groupies sont installées dans les gradins en brandissant une bannière en son nom). Ah, et il traîne souvent avec Maehara, aussi.

D'un signe de la main, leur entraîneur les invite à approcher. Isogai semble tout aussi intrigué que sa camarade, à en juger par l'incompréhension qui se reflète dans son visage.

– Plutôt que des sauts, j'aimerais vous voir réaliser une pirouette debout et une pirouette assise.

Tous deux froncent les sourcils.

 _Comment m'améliorer si je ne m'entraîne qu'à faire des choses que je maîtrise à la perfection ?_ se dit Manami.

– Ensemble, croit bon d'ajouter Koro-sensei.

La lueur de malice qui brille dans son regard témoigne d'un plan machiavélique qui doit sans doute germer dans son esprit.

Manami sent ses neurones la lâcher l'espace de quelques secondes. Comment ça, ensemble ? Est-ce seulement possible de réaliser de tels mouvements en tenant quelqu'un d'une quelconque manière ?

– Com-

– Isogai-kun, tu m'as bien dit vouloir t'essayer à la danse sur glace, non ? Okuda-san et toi pourriez essayer de patiner ensemble pour voir ce que cela donnera.

 _La danse sur glace._

Évidemment. C'est si bête, si stupide, que Manami se demande comment est-ce qu'elle a pu ne pas y penser avant.

 _La danse sur glace._

Toutes ces vidéos qu'elle a visionnées sur Internet lui reviennent en mémoire. Ces patineurs qui évoluent sur la glace sans réaliser de sauts complexes mais seulement ces mouvements et pirouettes qu'elle maîtrise si bien, parfois seuls, parfois en duo.

Un jeu d'enfant.

Une lueur d'hésitation se reflète dans le regard pâle d'Isogai, mais Manami n'en tient pas compte alors qu'elle se met en position. Si la main de son camarade qui vient se poser sur sa cuisse la gêne dans un premier temps, elle finit très vite par s'y habituer. Le mouvement n'a rien de particulièrement difficile. Tout ce qu'elle a à faire, c'est de tourner comme elle a l'habitude de le faire tout en gardant le rythme de son coéquipier et en ignorant le contact de son corps contre le sien.

Elle se sent revivre.

 **.**

* * *

* : _Urban Chrome_ est un OST de Final Fantasy XV.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! :D Comme je suis en vacances, le chapitre 2 ne devrait pas tarder.

À bientôt !


	2. Basculer (de son piédestal) -Karma-

**Disclaimer :** Assassination Classroom appartient à Yûsei Matsui.

 **NdA :** J'ai l'impression d'avoir posté le premier chapitre de cette fic hier, mais en fait ça fait plus d'un mois. Lol. Me tapez pas svp. Je vois pas le temps passer, déjà je galère avec mes fiches de français et en plus les examens arrivent. À quoi servent les épreuves anticipées bordel ;;

Bref. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et/ou ajouté cette fic à leurs follows et favoris. Vous êtes adorables, merci, merci ;; Merci aussi à **Rosalie24** qui m'a bien aidé lorsque j'ai séché au milieu du chapitre en m'écrivant des phrases qui m'ont bien aidé, tmtc. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Réponse à Emelynn21 :** Hey ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. C'est bien Yuri on Ice qui m'a inspirée, cet animé est juste splendide. *-* Awn merci c'est adorable ./. Honnêtement, je peux bien expliquer les mouvements et les pirouettes (d'ailleurs je le fais directement dans l'histoire puisque les spectateurs font attention au moindre des mouvements des patineurs), mais pour les sauts, c'est juste impossible. J'ai appris à les reconnaître à l'œil nu à force de regarder des vidéos de patinage, mais il y a énormément de termes que je ne parviens pas à comprendre pour les expliquer. x) (Comment ça je perds toute crédibilité) Ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

* * *

 **Basculer (de son piédestal)**

* * *

– Hé, Itona. T'aurais pas un endroit sympa où rester pendant les heures de cours ?

Ledit Itona porte la main à son menton en un signe de réflexion. Karma a tout le loisir de détailler son visage empreint d'une étonnante maturité, bien qu'encore marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance. Même s'ils sont dans la même classe et qu'ils traînent fréquemment ensemble, ce n'est pas de l'amitié qui les lie mais plus cette inexplicable habitude de sécher les cours au même moment.

– Je pensais essayer le club d'art. Il est désert jusqu'à dix-sept heures, et, si on se fait prendre là-bas, on peut toujours prétexter être un membre du club.

– C'est risquer gros, non ?

– On peut toujours essayer, répond Itona en haussant les épaules. Tu veux sécher quel cours ?

– Le prochain. Tu me suis ?

– Biologie ? J'aime bien cette matière.

C'est au tour de Karma d'hausser les épaules, puis il s'en va sans autre forme de procès. Si Itona change d'avis, il saura où le trouver. Lui-même n'a rien contre la biologie ni son professeur, qui est même excellent, mais la flemme est bien trop présente en lui actuellement. Ses muscles courbatus le font tant souffrir qu'il n'aspire plus qu'à une chose : s'assoir et ne plus jamais se lever.

Un rapide calcul mental lui apprend qu'il en est à son quatrième, non, cinquième cours séché depuis le début de sa deuxième année. Une chance que ses parents soient au bout du monde et n'en aient pas grand-chose à faire. (Comment les parents d'Itona réagissent-ils lorsqu'ils sont informés des agissements de leur fils ?)

En arrivant au club d'art, il constate que celui-ci est, comme prévu, entièrement vide de monde. Sur l'un des murs de la salle sont accrochés les meilleurs tableaux de peinture réalisés par les membres du club, tandis que tous les autres sont rassemblés pêle-mêle dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Sur un autre, ce sont des photographies qui sont exposées, la plupart d'entre elles représentant des paysages pris au bon moment. Différents visages de femmes sculptés dans le bois trônent sur une table disposée au centre de la pièce, entourée d'une petite dizaine de chaises. Aucune œuvre n'attire vraiment l'attention de Karma, non pas parce qu'elles sont mauvaises, mais plus parce qu'il n'a jamais été particulièrement intéressé par l'art en lui-même.

Il s'affale lourdement sur l'une des chaises (Il aurait préféré un sofa moelleux, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ?) avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et de défiler dans son répertoire à la recherche d'un contact en particulier. C'est dans ces moments qu'il réalise qu'il n'en a que très peu. Lorsque le nom « Kanzaki » s'affiche, un sourire de satisfaction se dessine sur ses lèvres et il s'empresse d'envoyer un message à la jeune fille.

[Club d'art, à la fin de la pause-déjeuner ?]

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre plus d'une minute.

[J'y serai.]

Le temps lui semble long jusqu'à la fin de la pause-déjeuner ; quatre parties de _Doodle Jump_ , sachant qu'il est extrêmement doué et que ses scores vont au-delà des limites de l'imagination. À peine la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit-elle que la porte de la salle grince, laissant apparaître la silhouette élancée de Kanzaki. Celle-ci le gratifie d'un sourire en guise de salutation, ce à quoi il répond d'un simple hochement de tête. Elle prend place à l'autre bout de la table, sur une chaise disposée juste en face de celle du jeune homme.

– Tu l'as apportée ? s'enquit-elle en farfouillant dans son sac de cours.

– Évidemment, répond Karma qui en fait de même. C'est bien pour ça qu'on est là, non ?

D'un même mouvement, ils sortent une console de jeux de leurs sacs. Kanzaki affiche ce petit sourire innocent qui lui est propre, mais Karma sait que cet air angélique n'est qu'une façade qui ne tardera pas à s'écrouler ; qu'il ne tardera pas à détruire.

Kanzaki est _tout_ sauf innocente.

– Tu as remplacé certains de tes Pokémon, fait-elle remarquer.

Ce n'est qu'une remarque destinée à apaiser la tension qui s'est insinuée dans la pièce à la seconde où elle y a posé les pieds. Karma décide de jouer le jeu.

– Ouais. Les tiens ont gagné beaucoup de niveaux, aussi. Enfin, ajoute-t-il en prenant son air le plus arrogant, je doute que ça te suffise si tu veux me battre.

– Mh, j'ai affronté la Ligue une dizaine de fois.

– Eeeh ~ J'en suis à ma huitième Ligue mais j- Bordel.

Son premier Pokémon se fait mettre K.O. Kanzaki, elle, a à peine perdu la moitié de ses points de vie et conserve son masque impassible.

Karma hait ce masque. Chaque fois qu'il le voit, il veut l'arracher et le jeter et l'écraser et le briser. (Il le sent arriver ; le vent.)

Il perd un Pokémon, puis un autre, puis un autre. (Il entend une bourrasque de vent. Il arrive, il est si proche.) Elle en perd finalement un à son tour ; un autre plus robuste, plus puissant encore vient le remplacer.

– Dis, Karma-kun…

(Le voilà.)

– Si je gagne, tu rejoindras finalement le club de patinage artistique ~ ?

(Le vent.)

Son dernier combattant s'effondre. (Le vent ne tarde pas à devenir bourrasque.)

– Tu dois te dire _« J'ai de la chance de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'accepter »_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Karma n'a jamais su apprécier Kanzaki parce qu'elle est de ces personnes qui lisent en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ils étaient déjà dans le même collège et fréquentaient tous deux le club de patinage artistique ; en discutant quelque peu, ils ont fini par se découvrir une passion commune : les jeux-vidéos. Kanzaki est un monstre des jeux d'arcade, Karma préfère jouer lorsqu'il est seul. Il a néanmoins fini par trouver en elle la rivale la plus redoutable qu'il ait pu connaitre. Cela fait près de trois ans qu'ils se connaissent, mais le nombre de fois où il a pu la vaincre peut se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Au patinage, il ne s'est jamais senti proche d'elle parce qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse les départager. Kanzaki vole. Karma danse. (Il lui arrive d'en être soulagé, bien qu'il préfère mourir que de l'avouer.)

– Les compétitions se font en duo, souffle-t-il.

– Il te suffit de trouver un partenaire.

– Je ne danse qu'en solo.

– Encore à cause d'Asano ?

(Ouragan.)

 _« Je ne veux plus être ton partenaire »_ , fait une voix qui ne lui est que trop familière. _« Il ne veut plus être ton partenaire »_ , lui rappelle sa conscience, inlassablement.

Il sent le sang affluer à ses pommettes et son visage le brûler plus que de raison. Ce sujet a toujours été un point sensible chez lui, et son interlocutrice doit sûrement le savoir mieux que quiconque. Kanzaki sait toujours où frapper pour faire le plus mal possible, dans les jeux-vidéos comme dans la vraie vie.

Le raclement de sa chaise contre le sol est violent et résonne en écho dans la pièce. Il range précipitamment sa console dans son sac. (Il doit s'en aller avant d'être pris par l'ouragan. _Vite, vite, vite, vite._ )

– Karma-kun, je ne te savais pas si _gamin_.

Il s'en va en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Dans le couloir vide en cette heure de cours, il se met à courir comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses.

Kanzaki est la dernière personne de qui il veut entendre ça.

* * *

Son après-midi de jeux-vidéos ayant été gâché, Karma ne sait plus quoi faire. (En fait si, il y a quelque chose qu'il aimerait faire mais il refuse de se l'admettre.)

Ses pas l'amènent malgré lui à la patinoire gérée par Yukimura-sensei.

Yukimura-sensei est une femme charmante, qu'il s'est mis à respecter plus que de raison sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est en l'observant qu'il a appris la plupart des mouvements qu'il connait aujourd'hui, notamment les pirouettes. De plus, sa grâce et son élégance sur la glace relèvent du niveau professionnel ; il se demande pourquoi elle ne participe pas à des compétitions au lieu de gérer une misérable patinoire perdue dans l'immensité de Tokyo.

En entrant, il est surpris de voir que ce n'est pas elle qui gère l'entrée. Peut-être est-elle en train de patiner ? Il demande une paire de patins à sa taille et paye pour une heure. Dans le casier des vestiaires qui lui est attribué, il dépose son sac de cours et son uniforme pour enfiler une tenue qui lui permet une plus grande liberté de mouvements.

Lorsqu'il quitte les vestiaires, son regard s'attarde sur la patinoire entourée de monde et ses doutes sont confirmés. Yukimura-sensei se laisse glisser sur la glace devant un public enthousiaste, vêtue de sa tenue d'entraînement. Son corps n'est porté que par sa jambe gauche pendant quelques secondes, mais une demi-rotation dans les airs lui permet d'alterner avec sa jambe droite, avec laquelle elle répète le même manège. Karma, lui, a toujours eu du mal avec le saut de valse, qui est pourtant un mouvement très apprécié en danse sur glace.

Elle avance sa jambe gauche en pliant le genou, avant de ramener sa jambe droite en avant et de s'accroupir. _Pirouette assise._

Sa performance continue avec un triple axel et un quadruple boucle piqué. Karma trouve dommage qu'aucune musique ne l'accompagne ; un morceau de piano collerait bien avec, pense-t-il. Elle finit en se penchant en avant, juste en face du public, comme si elle le saluait. Très vite, toutes les personnes qui l'observent se mettent à l'applaudir avec enthousiasme, Karma parmi eux. Yukimura-sensei ne cessera jamais de l'impressionner.

Il enfile à ses patins et s'élance à son tour. Les crissements de leur lame contre la glace et le froid glaçant de la patinoire le font frissonner de bonheur.

Ces sensations lui ont manqué.

Une arabesque ouvre sa danse : il se laisse glisser sur sa jambe droite et ramène sa jambe gauche derrière lui en formant un angle de presque 180 degrés. (Il n'a jamais été assez souple pour les atteindre.) Cette position lui permet d'enchaîner avec une pirouette allongée, l'une de celles qu'il a apprises en observant Yukimura-sensei. Il continue en tendant les jambes pour les écarter. _Petit aigle._ Ce mouvement est bien plus utilisé en patinage artistique qu'en danse sur glace puisqu'il permet d'introduire un saut, mais Karma se sent à l'aise lorsqu'il le place.

Quelle musique irait bien avec cette prestation ? se demande-t-il en plaçant une nouvelle pirouette, assise cette fois-ci. Quelque chose de doux, de rapide, d'agressif, d'entraînant ?

Puis il réalise que cela ne sert à rien d'en chercher pour le moment, puisque que les compétitions inter-lycées de danse sur glace ne se font pas en solo.

Pas comme s'il avait la moindre intention de rejoindre le club de patinage de son lycée, de toute manière.

Il met fin à sa performance en cambrant le dos en arrière tout en ramenant ses mains liées au-dessus de sa tête, comme il a déjà vu de nombreux patineurs de réputation internationale le faire. Des applaudissements parviennent à ses oreilles, et le rouge lui monte aux joues lorsqu'il réalise qu'il s'agit l'ensemble du public de Yukimura-sensei, en plus de Yukimura-sensei elle-même. Cette dernière se dirige vers lui pour lui caresser affectueusement la tête, un sourire rayonnant dessiné sur les lèvres. Il déteste ça mais il n'ose pas le lui dire, alors il se laisse faire.

– Tu danses toujours aussi bien, Karma-kun ! Je ne fais vraiment pas le poids face à toi !

– Vous exagérez, sensei… rit-il.

– Mais non ! Ton style me fait penser à l'une de mes élèves – un véritable prodige en danse – mais _ah_ c'est tellement dommage qu'elle ne réussisse pas ses sauts…

Karma se contente de hausser les épaules. La plupart des personnes de son âge ont plus de potentiel en danse sur glace qu'en patinage artistique mais s'obstinent à vouloir pratiquer le dernier. Lui n'éprouve aucun attrait pour les sauts ; il préfère écouter la douce mélodie des crissements de ses patins contre la glace.

De nouveaux applaudissements retentissent dans la salle. Karma constate avec surprise qu'ils sont destinés à Asano, qui se relève tout juste d'une pirouette pour se laisser glisser sur la glace, avec cette lenteur qui lui est si familière. (Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine mais il décide de l'ignorer.) Sa tenue blanche décorée de fausses plumes aurait pu rappeler un ange si son visage dur et froid comme la glace sur laquelle il patine ne venait pas briser cette image de pureté. Son regard est chargé de venin, sa bouche peine à ne pas sortir d'invectives et ses sourcils restent froncés, comme s'il en voulait au monde entier. Sans doute est-ce le cas, se dit Karma. Asano est le réceptacle d'une haine qui n'attend qu'à être déversée. (Dont une infime partie a déjà été déversée, mais Karma n'aime pas y penser.)

Il attrape son pied gauche dans sa main droite pour se mettre à tourner sur lui-même à l'aide de son pied libre. _Pirouette royale._

Sa prestation se termine sur cette pirouette. Asano ne prend jamais de pose pour clore ses programmes et se contente de fixer son public droit dans les yeux, immobile comme nature morte. Sans doute est-ce cette impassibilité qui plait tant à son public. Karma, pour sa part, ne peut s'empêcher de montrer son énergie indomptable au public. Si les morceaux de musique qu'il choisit doivent impérativement être vivants, ceux d'Asano respirent la mort.

Les acclamations se font bien plus nombreuses que pour Karma et Yukimura-sensei. De nombreux patineurs amateurs venus s'entraîner ont dû s'arrêter pour contempler ce prodige de la danse, fasciné par l'aura qu'il dégage. (Karma fait partie d'eux, même s'il ne s'en rend compte que bien après.)

– Asano-kun, tu es toujours aussi bon !

Tout comme avec Karma, la gérante de la patinoire caresse la tête de son deuxième élève en le félicitant, lui soutirant quelques grognements désapprobateurs. Derrière, Karma réalise qu'il déteste être aussi proche de lui, déteste lui parler ; mais il ne peut s'empêcher de demander :

– Pourquoi t'es seul ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu patines en duo, non ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas, Akabane.

La tension est palpable. Yukimura-sensei croit bon d'intervenir dans le but de calmer le jeu :

– Kaho-san a cours cet après-midi ?

– Cette idiote.

Asano insiste si fort sur l'invective que sa voix en tremble. Karma, lui, sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, mais pas à cause d'Asano. (Comme s'il pouvait avoir peur de ce crétin d'Asano.) Il supporte mal la mention du nom de Kaho.

– Karma-kun, tu as encore séché les cours ? questionne Yukimura-sensei, la voix soudain inquiète. C'est la première fois que tu viens un vendredi après-midi…

– Je, euh, ne me sentais pas bien.

Il n'a d'ordinaire aucun mal à avouer qu'il sèche la plupart de ses cours, mais Yukimura-sensei a ce petit quelque chose d'innocent qui le pousse à lui mentir.

– Tu patines lorsque tu ne te sens pas bien ? C'est très intelligent.

– Ta gueule, Asano.

Karma n'a déjà plus la moindre envie de patiner. Ou plutôt, il en meurt d'envie, mais la présence d'Asano le gêne bien trop pour qu'il effectue le moindre pas, la moindre pirouette. Tant pis, pense-t-il en s'éloignant sans autre forme de procès. Il pourra revenir le lendemain soir, puisque Yukimura-sensei le laisse profiter de l'apaisante tranquillité qu'offre sa patinoire les samedi soirs.

Au fond de lui, Karma aimerait bien montrer à Asano qu'il est tout aussi doué que lui pour danser sur la glace, qu'il est même meilleur. Seulement, il ne se sent pas prêt pour le moment.

Tant pis, se répète-t-il alors que ses pas le mènent avec surprise au lycée.

* * *

– Nagisa, tu fais quelque chose demain matin ?

– Non, pourquoi ? Tu veux aller quelque part ?

Nagisa, c'est une simple connaissance du collège que le temps a fini par transformer en un précieux ami. Karma ne sait pas comment, avec leurs différences flagrantes de caractère, ils en sont venus à discuter ensemble, à aller dans le même lycée et à se lier d'amitié ; et il se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal, finalement.

Il a une apparence androgyne, une petite taille et une voix fluette, et il serait certainement confondu avec une fille s'il ne portait pas l'uniforme masculin de leur lycée. Ses cheveux sont si longs qu'il est obligé de le retenir en deux couettes, et son visage est aussi rond que celui d'un enfant. Ça amuse Karma, qui passe son temps à le chambrer là-dessus.

– Au club de patinage artistique. Ça te dit ?

Nagisa blêmit. Karma peut presque lire dans ses pensées : Nagisa et le patinage, c'est une histoire d'amour qui n'était pas destinée à vivre plus d'un an. Lors de leur première année de collège, il a été contraint à laisser tomber le club de patinage après une violente défaite lors d'un tournoi entre les membres du club. Karma se rappelle que c'est Kanzaki qui a dérobé la première place, cette année-là ; qui d'autre sinon elle ?

Dès sa deuxième année, Nagisa a préféré rejoindre le club de curling, dans lequel il s'épanouit aujourd'hui pleinement.

– T-Tu comptes t'inscrire, finalement ?

– Non, juste rester dans les gradins.

Face au regard interrogateur de son ami, il se sent obligé d'ajouter :

– Je me demande juste quel niveau ils ont. Alors ?

Nagisa semble en proie à un véritable dilemme intérieur. Karma se doute bien que ce sont les fantômes de son passé qui ressurgissent, aussi lui laisse-t-il le temps de bien réfléchir avant d'offrir une réponse. Sans doute lui enverra-t-il un message plus tard dans la soirée.

L'idée lui est venue brusquement, sur un coup de tête, et il n'arrive pas à l'ôter de son esprit. Le niveau actuel du club de patinage artistique l'intrigue réellement, même s'il sait qu'aucun de ses membres ne pratique la danse sur glace. Au fond de lui, il aimerait peut-être juste y trouver quelqu'un dont le niveau dépasse celui de Kanzaki. Il a entendu parler, de la bouche d'un camarade de classe, d'une deuxième année à la couleur de cheveux insolite dont la danse et les sauts sont si époustouflants qu'ils en laissent même les entraîneurs bouche-bée. Une des qualifiées pour le tournoi inter-lycées d'été, apparemment.

C'est le silence qui les accompagne sur ce trajet du retour qui lui fait remarquer l'absence de Sugino.

Sugino est un camarade de classe de Karma, le meilleur ami de Nagisa et le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey. Il les accompagne souvent lorsqu'ils rentrent du lycée et qu'il n'est pas pris par son entraînement intensif, et c'est lui qui se charge d'animer leurs conversations. Il semble toutefois considérer Karma comme un délinquant et le craint quelque peu, mais il n'en reste pas moins très aimable avec lui. Nagisa dit souvent de Sugino qu'il est très sociable et qu'il a tendance à être _trop_ familier avec les personnes qui l'entourent. Lorsqu'il oublie d'ajouter des honorifiques aux noms des personnes qu'il vient tout juste de rencontrer, par exemple.

– Il est où, Sugino ?

– Entraînement.

– D'habitude il n'en a pas les vendredis soirs, si ?

– Ils ont perdu un match officiel récemment et l'équipe a, euh, le moral dans les chaussettes.

Nagisa marque une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il va ajouter, puis il lance en riant :

– Mais tu le connais, il est tenace et il s'en remettra très vite !

– Mh mh… se contente de répondre Karma.

Il connait assez Nagisa pour savoir qu'il s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir soutenir son meilleur ami. Sans doute se sent-il indigne de lui. (Nagisa a tendance à se rabaisser alors qu'il est l'une des personnes les plus admirables que Karma connaisse.)

Ils se séparent lorsque l'un d'entre eux tourne à droite alors que l'autre continue tout droit. Le soleil a déjà commencé à se coucher, laissant le crépuscule prendre la place du jour pour une courte durée, lorsque Karma arrive devant chez lui. Avec une lenteur démesurée, il fait tourner ses clés dans la serrure, pousse la porte, entre et retire ses chaussures. Il est bien trop habitué au silence qui règne dans le lieu pour le trouver oppressant ; il en est même devenu _apaisant_.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tire de ses pensées. Sur l'écran s'affiche le nom de Nagisa, accompagné de quatre petits mots : « On se voit demain ! ».

Et il sourit.

* * *

Il y a, remarque Karma, quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de Nagisa lorsqu'ils cherchent une bonne place dans les gradins. Peut-être de la nostalgie ou de l'anxiété ou même de la colère. Cela effraye Karma de ne pas pouvoir saisir certaines de ses émotions, de se heurter au mur de ses facettes insaisissables, parce qu'il est trop habitué à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Cela l'effraye, vraiment.

Nagisa l'a toujours effrayé.

– Nagisa ? demande-t-il avec une hésitation qui ne transparait pas dans sa voix, parce qu'il ne veut pas que l'image que Nagisa a de lui se brise.

L'interpellé sursaute, et la lueur dans son regard disparait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

– Hum, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

– C'est rien. On se met là ?

Les places que Karma désigne pourraient être qualifiées d'idéales. Elles sont au dernier rang, juste en face des membres du club rassemblés autour de leurs trois professeurs et personne n'est installé devant eux. Nagisa ne peut qu'acquiescer.

Le regard de Karma défile sur les membres du club à la recherche de têtes familières. Il y a près de dix élèves, parmi lesquels il reconnait bien évidemment Kanzaki, doublée de son sourire à toute épreuve, mais également Isogai Yuuma, le délégué de la classe de Nagisa, et même Nakamura Rio, une camarade de classe avec qui il aime bien traîner. Il y a même deux managers, assises un banc à prendre des notes.

Il ne savait pas que le club de patinage artistique était si populaire parmi les élèves. Parfois, il se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de s'inscrire dans un lycée qui aurait, à défaut de plusieurs patinoires, d'énormes gymnases dans lesquels les élèves joueraient au volley ou au basket.

Il secoue la tête.

Impossible.

Il ne vit que pour danser sur la glace.

Une couleur éclatante sur la patinoire le tire de sa rêverie. Il voit l'une des élèves, dont les cheveux sont d'un vert éblouissant, s'élancer sur la glace tel un fauve guettant sa proie, avant de bondir dans un triple lutz tel qu'il n'en a jamais vu. La lame de ses patins a à peine rencontré le sol qu'elle bondit à nouveau dans un quadruple boucle piqué, comme si elle avait piégé sa proie et qu'elle allait enfin la dévorer ; mais cette image que Karma se fait d'elle s'effondre à la seconde où elle effectue sa réception, car elle est obligée de poser la main au sol. L'unique entraîneur féminin du club se lance dans un sermon interminable. Peut-être que les quadruples ne sont pas autorisés ? Ce serait assez stupide, puisque ce saut est autorisé en compétitions internationales dès que la barre des quinze ans est passée.

Est-ce elle, la fameuse qualifiée pour le tournoi inter-lycées dont tout le monde parle ?

Les autres élèves défilent à leur tour sur la glace, et Karma n'y fait pas vraiment attention. Kanzaki est-elle déjà passée ? Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées avant de voir la fille aux cheveux verts qu'il n'y a même pas fait attention. À en juger par le léger essoufflement qu'il croit percevoir chez elle, elle semble bien avoir effectué cette combinaison elle aussi. Elle n'a jamais été très endurante, se rappelle-t-il.

À ses côtés, Nagisa se tortille sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Karma se sent un peu coupable de l'avoir amené ici, mais il se dit qu'affronter son passé lui permettra de tourner la page.

Il est peut-être un petit trop optimiste. (Égoïste aussi, mais il s'en fiche).

Sa curiosité se voit piquée lorsque l'un des entraîneurs, Koro-sensei si sa mémoire est bonne, prend de côté deux élèves, Isogai Yuuma et une fille de petite taille qu'il ne connait que de vue. Pourquoi ne réalisent-ils par de combinaison eux aussi ? Ont-ils droit à un entraînement spécial ?

Non. Impossible.

Ça ne peut pas être ce à quoi il pense.

Le club de patinage n'a jamais pratiqué de danse sur glace. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ? C'est insensé. Karma se dit qu'il se fait peut-être seulement des idées ; après tout, Isogai Yuuma et la fille de petite taille n'ont encore fait que discuter avec leur entraîneur. Il n'y a pas moyen que-

La fille lève les bras au ciel et place ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que le délégué de la classe de Nagisa attrape sa cuisse et penche le buste en avant. Karma ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Lorsqu'ils se mettent à tourner sur eux-mêmes, il n'y a plus de place pour le doute : ils sont bien en train de réaliser des pirouettes de danse sur glace en duo. Cette combinaison de pirouettes debout et assise n'est pas étrangère à Karma, qui l'a déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois par le passé. (Lorsqu'il avait encore quelqu'un avec qui la pratiquer.)

S'il trouve que la pirouette d'Isogai peut être améliorée, celle de la fille ne manque pas de l'impressionner. Sa manière de tourner sur elle-même diffère de celle de Yukimura-sensei, d'Asano ou même de la sienne. Son corps se mouve avec une assurance déconcertante, comme le ferait un poisson dans l'eau. On pourrait croire qu'elle n'est née que pour vivre ce moment, que la glace est _son_ élément.

Le regard de Kanzaki se pose sur lui depuis la patinoire. Nagisa a l'air de le sentir puisqu'il s'obstine à fixer un point lointain dans les gradins d'en face, mais Karma profite de la hauteur pour la toiser sans aménité. Il s'imagine sans mal lui arracher ce petit sourire angélique pour le remplacer par une expression de- Il ne sait pas, en fait. N'importe quoi qui ne soit pas ce masque de pureté qu'elle revêt au quotidien.

Le contact visuel est brisé à la seconde où le duo achève sa pirouette, car déjà des applaudissements fusent de toute part. Tous deux semblent ravis de leur prouesse. La fille de petite taille est prise d'un incontrôlable éclat de rire, qui ne tarde pas à contaminer son partenaire. (Ils semblent presque vomir des étoiles.) Karma ne comprend pas ce qui peut bien leur passer par la tête. Pourquoi être si heureux pour des pirouettes basiques de danse sur glace ?

– Hé, Nagisa, tu ne voudrais pas aller au cinéma ?

* * *

Karma le sent, alors qu'il tourne sur lui-même dans une somptueuse pirouette allongée. Il y a ce regard, dans les gradins, qui n'est pas celui de Yukimura-sensei et qui se fait bien trop insistant, qui lui brûle l'échine. Il essaye de l'ignorer, veut continuer sa prestation comme si de rien n'était mais il a la désagréable impression qu'on lui met un fusil sur la tempe.

Une brusque envie de changer la prestation qu'il lui a fallu une éternité à composer le prend. Il écarte ses jambes tendues sur la carre externe de ses patins au lieu de la carre interne, remplaçant son Petit Aigle par un Grand Aigle. Il n'est que trop peu habitué à ce mouvement, il le sait, mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Peu importe qui est la personne qui l'observe, il veut _l'impressionner_.

L'inévitable finit par arriver.

Au beau milieu de sa figure, il bascule en arrière et son dos rencontre la surface dure de la glace. En plus de la douleur du choc, le froid lui arrache un frisson. À quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il est tombé, déjà ? Un an, deux ans ? Peut-être plus, il ne sait plus. Cela fait tellement longtemps.

Le regard se fait de plus en plus insistant. Il se relève péniblement et cherche son porteur dans les gradins. Peut-être l'a-t-il seulement imaginé, peut-être n'est-ce que Yukimura-sensei qui l'observe de loin, peut-êtr-

Ses yeux s'ouvrent avec incrédulité lorsqu'ils tombent sur la fille de petite taille du club de patinage artistique.

.

* * *

Alors oui, pour les PDV, j'alterne entre Manami et Karma mais je ne pense pas faire ça jusqu'à la fin de la fic. On verra parfois Kanzaki, Kayano ou Asano, et même d'autres personnages. Pour être honnête, je trouve que Karma est un personnage beaucoup plus difficile à cerner que Manami et j'essaye de retranscrire ça dans mes mots, en rendant ses pensées plus vagues et plus confuses. Il y a quand même de nombreux points communs entre les deux, certains l'auront peut-être remarqué. Aussi, j'introduis plusieurs personnages d'un coup, du coup j'espère que ce n'est pas trop. ._.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! :D Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre sortira, avec le bac toussa toussa, mais je vous dis à bientôt !

PS : J'aime tellement Kayano, cette enfant mérite tout l'amour du monde ;;


	3. Se relever (ensemble) -Manami&Karma-

**Disclaimer :** Assassination Classroom appartient à Yûsei Matsui.

 **Note** **:** Je ne suis pas du tout en retard. Pas du tout.

Je suis sincèrement désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment et c'est assez chiant. En plus ma connexion est tellement nulle en ce moment que je ne suis même pas sûre de réussir à poster ce chapitre un jour. En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews aux chapitres précédents, vous êtes géniaux. :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Se relever (ensemble)**

* * *

Sur la glace, lorsque l'étrange garçon aux cheveux rouges patine, Manami croit voir une bête sauvage.

Ce n'est pas de la rage qui l'anime mais juste une fougue indescriptible, comme une envie trop poussée de vouloir marquer la mémoire de ses spectateurs. Ses mouvements ne sont pas brusques comme le seraient ceux d'un monstre, mais déchaînés, trop rapides. Pas un monstre, non ; juste un animal abandonné à son triste sort dans la nature.

C'est ce style de patinage qui plait à Manami.

Parce qu'elle aime les musiques rapides et entraînantes qui se répercutent dans l'ensemble de son corps pour la faire se mouvoir. Parce qu'elle aime entendre ses patins frapper la glace dans son élan. Parce qu'elle aime les pas fougueux, les mouvements vifs, les pirouettes qui lui font tourner la tête.

Et ça lui fait bizarre, bien sûr, de voir quelqu'un tomber dans une simple danse. Elle, depuis qu'elle a commencé, elle a toujours su garder l'équilibre jusqu'à tenter de s'envoler. Ça lui fait bizarre, oui, mais ça ne change rien à son émerveillement. _Je veux être comme lui_ , pense-t-elle, puis elle se rappelle du corps d'Isogai contre le sien, de leur brève complicité sur le moment et elle se surprend à penser que non, elle veut surtout être _avec_ lui.

Ses yeux ont la couleur d'un coucher de soleil, croit-elle voir, sans en avoir la même douceur. Il y a du mépris dans son regard, comme s'il était déçu d'elle, de lui-même et du reste du monde. Manami se sent mal d'être en hauteur, se sent mal de le toiser alors que lui est à moitié étalé sur la glace, presque écrasé. Alors elle se met à rêver. Elle s'imagine dans les bras de ce garçon, s'imagine les crissements de leurs patins réunis, s'imagine bouger pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter, s'imagine tournoyer avec lui jusqu'à en devenir folle. C'est peut-être un peu trop pour une première rencontre, songe-t-elle, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

C'est Aguri-san qui l'arrache à ses pensées en apparaissant dans son champ de vision, sur la patinoire. Manami n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle n'est plus à ses côtés. Elle se déplace avec une grâce déconcertante jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où le garçon s'est écrasé, et elle lui tend une main secourable. Il a l'air un peu réticent à s'en saisir, peut-être par fierté, mais il finit par accepter et se relève.

Aguri-san lui fait de grands signes pour lui dire de descendre. Manami sent soudain sa timidité maladive reprendre le dessus. Elle ne connait pas ce garçon, ne lui a jamais adressé la parole. Qu'est-elle censée lui dire lorsqu'elle se trouvera face à lui ? Et puis, pourquoi est-elle ici, à la base ?

Elle remonte furtivement ses lunettes qui pendaient sur le bout de son nez, triture ses doigts et ses deux tresses. Heureusement pour elle, Aguri-san est au courant de son embarras face aux étrangers et fait les présentations sans inciter aucun d'eux à prendre la parole. Le garçon s'appelle Karma Akabane, explique-t-elle, est en deuxième année à Kunugigaoka et pratique la danse sur glace depuis le collège. Elle l'a pris sous son aile et lui réserve la patinoire les samedis soirs pour lui laisser le luxe de s'entraîner comme bon lui semble.

– Tu dois sûrement te dire que s'entraîner une fois par semaine n'est sans doute pas suffisant pour danser aussi bien, mais ce petit chenapan sèche souvent les cours pour venir ici.

Elle pince affectueusement les joues de Karma Akabane, et celui-ci perd soudain toute agressivité. D'un coup, Manami a l'impression de se retrouver face à un enfant, boudeur, qu'on aurait taquiné. Sur ce point, il ressemble quelque peu à Kayano.

– Alors, Okuda-san, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de la danse de Karma-kun ?

Manami sursaute, peut-être parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir prendre la parole si tôt. Le regard d'Akabane se fait plus intense, plus intéressé, presque suppliant, comme s'il lui disait : _« Dis-moi que je t'ai impressionné »_.

– J-Je pense que…

Elle a toujours eu du mal à communiquer avec les autres, à leur transmettre ses véritables pensées. Parler, c'est plus le point fort de Kanzaki. Elle, elle préfère les démonstrations mathématiques, les protocoles expérimentaux scientifiques, les équations chimiques. Pourtant, pour ce garçon dont le style lui correspond tant, elle est prête à faire un effort.

– C'était vraiment éblouissant, lâche-t-elle. Ton style, euh, rapide ? Comment dire… fougueux ? C'était super. Super cool.

Karma Akabane ne dit rien, peut-être parce qu'il sent qu'elle n'a pas encore dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. C'est son regard qui l'incite à continuer.

– Mais je pense que tu devrais essayer de, euh… ne pas danser pour plaire aux gens. Ou leur montrer que tu es le meilleur.

– Je suis le meilleur ? demande Akabane en riant, et sa voix est traînante, son ton moqueur, mais son expression parle pour lui. _« Regardez-moi », veut-il crier au monde. « Je **suis** le meilleur. »_

– Tu pourrais l'être.

Le pire, c'est que Manami ne ment pas. Elle n'est pas douée pour lire les gens, mais une simple danse peut parfois suffire pour cerner quelqu'un. Et Akabane lui parait maintenant si faible qu'elle ne ressent plus aucune peur, qu'elle réussit à puiser en elle le courage d'affronter le regard de tempête qui lui fait face.

– Je t'ai vu danser avec Isogai, ce matin, déclare-t-il de but en blanc. Pas mal, ta pirouette.

– Okuda-san, depuis quand danses-tu ? demande Aguri-san, l'air quelque peu surprise.

– Notre entraîneur, euh, Koro-sensei, nous a suggéré d'essayer…

– Ah, Koro-sensei…

Aguri-san semble soudain songeuse. Un sourire mystérieux flotte sur ses lèvres, et Manami n'a pas le temps de lui en demander la raison car déjà Akabane enchaîne :

– Tu devrais te trouver un meilleur partenaire. Isogai n'a pas l'air de correspondre à ton style.

– Pourquoi tu ne danserais pas avec elle, Karma-kun ?

C'est exactement ce que Manami aurait aimé lui demander. Elle est certaine qu'Akabane serait le meilleur partenaire de danse sur glace qu'elle pourrait avoir, à condition de corriger ses quelques défauts. Peut-être pourraient-ils même s'inscrire à un tournoi inter-lycées, s'ils s'entraînaient suffisamment ensemble…

– Sensei, vous savez bien que je ne danse qu'en solo.

Manami a l'impression de s'écraser comme lorsqu'elle tente un saut.

– Et je pense que tu devrais cesser d'avoir peur et reprendre la danse en duo.

– C'est pour ça qu'elle (il pointe Manami du doigt sans même lui accorder un regard) est là ?

– Oui. Okuda-san est l'une des danseuses les plus douées que j'ai jamais rencontrées.

Le compliment lui fait monter le rouge aux joues. Elle s'est toujours considérée comme la pire patineuse qui puisse exister, la moins douée du club de son lycée, et elle n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de compliments. Patiner, ça a fini par devenir une passion, et danser sur la glace une vocation. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle s'en rend compte.

Ça ôte un énorme poids de ses épaules.

– Akabane-kun, dansons ensemble.

L'assurance dans sa voix lui ressemble si peu qu'elle a l'impression qu'un étranger s'est emparé de son corps. Le problème, c'est qu'elle en a tellement envie qu'elle ne se contrôle plus. Aguri-san, qui la regarde d'un air impressionné, semble le comprendre. Karma Akabane un peu moins. Il ne perd rien de son sang-froid et de son ton moqueur.

– Je n'ai pas envie de danser avec quelqu'un. Je suis désolé.

Aguri-san hausse les épaules. _Tu changeras vite d'avis_ , a-t-elle l'air de dire.

Manami espère de tout son cœur qu'elle a raison.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, c'est le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'elle se rend au club de patinage artistique.

Les gradins sont totalement vides de monde. Toutes les lumières ne sont pas encore allumées, mais des crissements de patins se font entendre dans la pénombre. C'est Kanzaki, qui fait le tour de la patinoire dans une magnifique arabesque. Sa longue chevelure noire est retenue en un chignon haut et lâche, sans doute parce qu'elle était trop pressée de se laisser glisser la glace pour pouvoir les attacher correctement. Avec sa tenue d'entraînement moulante, n'importe quel étranger la prendrait pour une patineuse adulte professionnelle.

Elle est si belle, Kanzaki, pense trop souvent Manami. Lorsque ses patins quittent la glace, elle croit voir des ailes d'ange lui pousser dans le dos, si grandes et si puissantes qu'elle lui permette de s'élever au plus haut dans le ciel, et _triple axel._ Depuis quand patine-t-elle, pour avoir un niveau pareil ? Combien de temps passe-t-elle à s'entraîner pour autant marquer la mémoire de ses spectateurs ?

– Elle est magnifique, hein ?

C'est Isogai qui a parlé. Il se tient juste derrière Manami, si près qu'elle peut sentir son souffle contre sa nuque. Pour une fois, elle ne sursaute pas. Cette proximité avec lui ne la dérange étrangement pas, comme si quelques minutes partagées sur la glace avaient suffi à les rapprocher. Isogai a de grands yeux dorés, comme deux pépites d'or trop brillantes. Sa coupe de cheveux aussi est assez singulière, avec deux mèches brunes qui montent en l'air telles deux antennes. Se dégagent de lui une assurance et un sérieux déconcertants, sans pour autant lui donner un air strict ; plus un aspect réconfortant et charismatique, comme un grand frère qu'on serait prêt à suivre jusqu'au bout du monde les yeux fermés.

Un leader.

 _Triple salchow._

Manami est d'une timidité maladive et n'a que très peu de confiance en elle, mais elle n'aime pas suivre aveuglément les gens. _« Isogai n'a pas l'air de correspondre à ton style »_ , lui a dit Karma Akabane deux jours auparavant, et cette phrase ne cesse de lui tourner dans la tête. Pourquoi lui recommander de changer de partenaire si ce n'est pas pour se proposer lui-même ? Elle est pourtant sûre qu'ils feraient un très bon duo, tous les deux.

– Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais aimé les sauts. Et toi ?

« J'adore les sauts », veut répondre Manami, et _double lutz_. « J'aime la sensation de l'air qui frappe mon visage pendant que je tourne sur moi-même, de m'envoler aussi haut que le pourrait un oiseau. Pourtant, j'aimerais pouvoir les effectuer. J'aimerais savoir dompter le sol en m'y posant avec violence, comme le fait Kanzaki, comme le fait Kayano, mais je n'y arriverai probablement jamais. »

Une boule se forme dans sa gorge, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Heureusement pour elle, elle arrive à se contenir. Puisqu'elle ne peut pas voler, décide-t-elle, autant s'épanouir sur le sol.

– Pareil ! s'exclame-t-elle dans un rire étranglé, mais son interlocuteur ne s'en rend pas compte. On y va ?

Kanzaki s'arrête en pleine pirouette, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience du monde extérieur. L'expression de son visage ne laisse pas transparaître la moindre émotion. Elle a les joues rouges d'avoir sauté et peine à respirer correctement. (Sans ce problème d'endurance, elle serait sans doute indétrônable.) Manami sait ce que ça fait, de se déconnecter de la réalité en patinant ; juste que pour elle, la reconnexion n'est souvent que trop brutale.

 _J'aimerais danser avec Akabane-kun_ , songe-t-elle en s'élançant sur la glace, les doigts mêlés à ceux d'Isogai. Sa main est chaude, son corps contre le sien un peu plus mais la tête de Manami ne tourne pas assez à son goût. Il est lent, Isogai, lent comme un coucher de soleil d'été, et cette simple pensée lui rappelle à nouveau Karma Akabane. C'est bête de se faire une fixette comme ça, bien sûr, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Des questions, elle s'en pose des milliers : pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais inscrit au club de patinage artistique s'il danse si bien ? Pourquoi rechigne-t-il à prendre un partenaire ? Pourquoi tient-il tant à impressionner les autres ?; et tant d'autres, parce que ce garçon forme à lui seul le plus grand mystère auquel Manami ait pu se heurter.

Le problème, c'est que Manami est curieuse.

Elle ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions, que ce soit en sciences ou dans la vie quotidienne, et elle se démène comme pas deux pour pouvoir éclairer sa lanterne.

 _Pirouette assise._

Elle est prête à faire la même chose, aujourd'hui.

Isogai et elle enchaînent les pas et pirouettes pendant près d'une demi-heure. Épuisée, elle finit par se poser près de Kanzaki et se saisit de bon cœur la gourde que celle-ci lui tend.

– Il y a un problème avec Isogai ? demande-t-elle.

Et c'est fou, parce qu'elle est si douée pour lire les gens alors que personne ne sait jamais rien d'elle. Elle a constamment ce petit sourire mystérieux, l'air de dire _« Je suis là pour toi »_ , mais parfois, à de très rares occasions, Manami en vient à se demander s'il est réellement honnête.

Mentir n'est pas une option. Kanzaki s'en apercevrait sur-le-champ.

– Ce n'est pas que, euh, je n'aime pas l'idée de danser, mais… J-je crois que son style ne, euh…

– Il ne te correspond pas ?

Manami acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

– Et… Je ne sais pas si je d-devrais t'en parler, mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

Alors elle lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé à la patinoire samedi soir. Karma Akabane, sa danse, leur rencontre, Aguri-san. Elle fait de son mieux pour décrire le mieux possible la situation, cherche minutieusement ses mots. Alors, forcément, elle prend plus de temps qu'elle ne le devrait, mais Kanzaki est compréhensive. Elle l'incite à continuer, corrige certains des termes qu'elle emploie parfois, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle finit qu'elle s'autorise à réellement parler :

– La vérité, c'est que je connais Karma-kun.

– Hein ? Comment ?

– Nous étions dans le même collège. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter la raison pour laquelle il a arrêté la danse en couple.

– Qu-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?

– Lui parler. Le convaincre d'essayer de danser avec toi au moins une fois. Le faire redescendre sur Terre, un peu.

– Comment j-je peux faire ça ?

Le sourire qui se dessine sur le visage de Kanzaki à ce moment pourrait presque être qualifié d'effrayant.

– Harcèle-le.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _« Pourquoi danses-tu seul ? »_ , lui demande-t-on souvent.

 _« Personne n'a mon niveau »_ , veut-il répondre. _« À part la seule personne avec laquelle je ne peux pas danser. »_

Il ne le fait pas, bien sûr. Les autres sont tous biens trop stupides pour comprendre, pour _le_ comprendre.

– Euh, Karma ?

La voix de Sugino le tire de ses pensées maussades. Celui-ci craint probablement qu'il ne l'attaque car il se tient à une distance raisonnable de lui. Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Nagisa d'avoir un entraînement tardif au club de curling. Karma est tellement habitué à l'avoir à ses côtés qu'il se sent un peu vide, au fond, comme si on lui avait arraché une part de lui. Il ne dira jamais ça devant Nagisa, bien sûr, parce qu'il est bien trop fier, et il a même un peu de mal à s'admettre à lui-même qu'il est dépendant de lui.

C'est bizarre que Sugino l'accompagne alors que Nagisa est absent. Il a l'air un peu changé depuis ce match que son équipe a perdu. Si Karma peut d'ordinaire lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il doit avouer qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi il peut bien penser actuellement.

– Ouais ?

– C'est moi ou cette fille nous suit ?

– Hein ?

Il se tourne dans la direction que Sugino pointe du doigt. En effet, à moitié cachée derrière un arbre, il croit distinguer la silhouette d'une fille de petite taille, vêtue de l'uniforme d'été de leur lycée. Une admiratrice de Sugino, peut-être ? Être capitaine du club de hockey doit être source de grande popularité au sein de la gent féminine…

– Ah, fait Sugino en plissant les yeux. Je crois que c'est Okuda, une fille de ma classe…

Ah.

Évidemment.

Karma se sent stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à cette possibilité plus tôt.

En fait, il ne sait pas trop quoi penser d'Okuda. Elle a de grands yeux couleur lavande cachés derrière des lunettes trop grandes, des reflets violets sur les cheveux et elle fait au moins une tête de moins que lui. Elle est plutôt mignonne, en fait. Le problème ne vient pas de là.

Le problème, justement, c'est que de simples mots d'elle ont suffi à le mettre à court d'arguments, à lui faire perdre son sarcasme habituel. Le problème, c'est qu'au fond il sait que Yukimura-sensei a raison, qu'Okuda est une excellente patineuse parce qu'il l'a constaté lui-même. Il ne remettrait jamais en cause la parole d'Aguri-san de toute manière. Si elle lui dit que leurs styles sont identiques et qu'ils feraient un bon duo, il la croit.

Le problème, et il ne l'avouera jamais à personne, c'est qu'il a peur.

Absolument, irrémédiablement peur.

Les duos ne font pas partie de ces choses qui durent toute la vie. Toutes ces choses qui impliquent de nouer des liens, les duos, les équipes, ça se brise aussi facilement qu'un verre qu'on laisse tomber au sol. Bien sûr, il ne dirait pas ça s'il n'en avait pas fait l'expérience lui-même. Forcément, il ne veut pas que ça se reproduise sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. (Et puis, il ne l'évoque pas mais il sait qu'Okuda ne sera jamais aussi douée qu'Asano. Ça joue aussi ; un peu.)

Okuda a une manière de parler assez singulière. Elle fait de grandes pauses dans ses phrases, comme si elle cherchait minutieusement quel mot employer, comme si elle réfléchissait trop longtemps pour ne pas se tromper. Karma a l'impression qu'elle a du mal à exprimer ce qu'elle ressent, pourtant elle a fait de son mieux pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle a pensé de sa danse. Parce qu'elle aussi est une patineuse, parce qu'elle aussi sait que chaque mot, chaque critique est importante. Il lui en est reconnaissant.

Mais il n'est pas prêt à l'entendre lui demander de danser avec elle encore une fois. Pas maintenant. Il ne s'y est pas préparé.

– Elle est là pour moi, explique-t-il à Sugino. (Ça agace un peu Karma parce qu'il le regarde curieusement, l'air de dire « _Une fille qui n'aurait pas peur de toi ? »_.) Ignore-la, je lui parlerai plus tard.

– T'es sûr ?

Karma jette un dernier coup d'œil appuyé à la silhouette maladroitement cachée derrière le tronc d'arbre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il sait qu'elle est là. Même de loin, les rougissements qui teintent ses joues sont perceptibles.

– Certain. Allons-y.

C'est sans compte sur la ténacité d'Okuda.

Elle n'en a pas l'air à première vue, mais vraisemblablement elle ne quitte jamais de vue les objectifs qu'elle se fixe. À partir de ce jour, il la croise partout où il va : devant la porte de sa classe, devant les toilettes, à la bibliothèque, et même au club de curling lorsqu'il va chercher Nagisa. À chaque fois leurs regards se croisent, et à chaque fois il lit tant de détermination dans le sien qu'il se sent faillir. Alors la peur reprend le dessus et il s'enfuit, toujours.

Pourtant, Karma n'est pas un lâche. Il n'hésite jamais à en venir aux poings lorsqu'un différend l'oppose à quelqu'un, peu importe son âge ou son gabarit. Il en ressort toujours vainqueur, mais l'important c'est qu'il ne fuit jamais.

Justement, il ne peut pas _juste_ asséner un bon coup à Okuda et l'envoyer à l'hôpital pour ne plus avoir à la croiser au moins dix fois par jour.

Un beau jour, on lui pose une colle.

On est jeudi, il est de corvée de nettoyage. Il y a cette autre fille de sa classe, Fuwa il pense, qui lui dit qu'elle peut s'occuper de la classe pendant qu'il balaie le couloir. Il accepte. Plus vite il en aura fini, plus vite il pourra rentrer chez lui.

– Akabane-kun ?

 _Merde._

Évidemment, c'est sur Okuda qu'il tombe lorsqu'il se retourne. Que fait-elle encore là, bon sang ? (Elle paraît encore plus petite de près et il se surprend à penser qu'elle serait probablement très légère à soulever lors d'une danse.)

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne lui a jamais laissé le temps de l'aborder lors de leurs précédentes rencontres. Il était constamment sur ses gardes, prêt à l'éviter au moindre rapprochement physique. Mais là ? Il s'est mis à découvert, totalement nu, il a oublié de construire des murs autour de son cœur, de revêtir son armure et de se saisir de son arme. Alors lorsqu'elle réitère sa demande du samedi soir, lorsqu'elle répète _Danse avec moi aujourd'hui Akabane-kun_ , tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est :

– D'accord.

Derrière ses grosses lunettes, les yeux d'Okuda pétillent d'excitation.

– O-On se retrouve tout à l'heure à la patinoire d'Aguri-san alors ?

– D'accord, répète-t-il par automatisme.

Il est figé au milieu du couloir des deuxième année, un balai et une pelle à la main, et il la regarde s'éloigner en sautillant de joie. Arrivée devant les escaliers, elle s'emmêle les pieds et manque de faire une chute mortelle, mais elle reprend l'équilibre au dernier instant et continue son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Ce n'est que passé le moment du choc qu'il réalise ce qui vient de se passer.

 _Merde._ Comment peut-il perdre ses moyens à ce point ?

Il finit de balayer rapidement le couloir tout en songeant à toutes les possibilités de fuite imaginables. La première option qui lui vient à l'esprit est de demander à Nagisa de demander à Isogai de demander à Kanzaki son numéro de portable, à supposer que le second ne l'ait pas. Trop long. Demander à Sugino, alors ? Ce garçon est tellement sociable qu'il a probablement le numéro de tout le lycée.

Au fond, il a beau se dire ça mais il sait que ce n'est pas dans ses valeurs de rompre une promesse. Il ira, il accordera une danse à Okuda et il rentrera chez lui, tout simplement.

Cela dit, rien n'est jamais simple avec lui.

Une heure plus tard, il se retrouve à la patinoire de Yukimura-sensei (Il se demande à quel point Okuda en est proche pour l'appeler « Aguri-san »). Le froid qui y règne lui arrache un frisson. Il n'est pas très tard mais il n'y a déjà plus de file d'attente. Seule Yukimura-sensei, derrière le comptoir, lui offre son habituel sourire dégoulinant d'innocence. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle lui remet une paire de patins à sa taille et il paye pour une heure.

Okuda est déjà là.

Elle a remplacé les deux petites tresses que Karma lui connait par une queue de cheval serrée au-dessus de sa tête. Ses lunettes, remarque-t-il, ont été posées sur le rebord de la patinoire. Elle a l'air différente, comme ça ; il ne saurait dire en quoi.

Pour Karma, l'apparence n'a rien à voir avec le style de danse. Okuda, par exemple, est le stéréotype même de la lycéenne japonaise au visage d'enfant. À la voir pour la première fois, on pourrait croire qu'elle va se lancer sur une musique lente et douce. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle enfile ses patins et qu'elle se laisse glisser sur la glace, elle dégage une ardeur en tout point comparable à celle de Karma : redondante et intarissable.

Yukimura-sensei lance le thème de _Pirates des Caraïbes_. Aucun d'eux ne sursaute ; ils ne sont que trop habitués à la violence des musiques sur lesquelles ils dansent. Leurs regards se croisent, une seconde, et il lui semble qu'Okuda le supplie.

« Regarde-moi », dit-elle.

« Accepte-moi », dit-elle.

Alors elle enchaîne les pas, les retournements, les rotations. _Pirouette assise_ , note Karma, et elle est si belle, elle va si vite qu'elle lui donne le tournis.

Et elle sourit.

Elle a les joues rouges, elle a probablement du mal à respirer convenablement mais elle sourit. C'est une évidence, maintenant : elle aime patiner plus que tout au monde.

Alors la musique lui chatouille les oreilles, se glisse sous sa peau, lui murmure de la rejoindre sur la glace. Karma frissonne de la tête aux pieds, transpire au point de sentir ses cheveux se coller à sa nuque ; pourtant il n'a plus peur.

Il enfile ses patins, la rejoint. La musique continue de résonner, le regard de Yukimura-sensei lui brûle la nuque. Okuda, elle, s'est arrêtée. Elle le regarde avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, et il se demande où est passé la fille d'une timidité maladive qu'il a affronté verbalement quelques jours plus tôt ? Elle est pleine de vie, elle rayonne de bonheur, elle est si heureuse. Karma veut ressentir la même chose. Il en oublie d'être railleur et sarcastique, il en oublie Asano, il en oublie ses parents absents en permanence, il en oublie les livres de maths qui l'attendent dans sa chambre.

Il ne veut plus qu'une chose.

– Dansons.

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir. :) À bientôt !


End file.
